Gutter Given
by syenyashadowlight
Summary: I can save the world. Apparently. Because of who my father is. I never knew him. I only know that he died in service. Apparently I have to, cos I am the only one who can, though so many people will die. For my father's honor. Is this what you want Dad
1. This Is Me

Four friends.

Lily, Albert, Colin and Alexa.

Four hands that imperceptibly shoot out as we pass a fruit stand. Four hands that, around the corner, suddenly possess an apple each.

Albert looked at his apple. "O apple, feed my stomach and cease my hunger," he said reverently, and took a bite.

The rest of us just bit into our apples silently, rolling our eyes at him. "You're nuts, Clue. Did we ever tell you that?" We called him Clue, that was his nickname. Don't ask why, we had no idea. It just was. "Yep," he said. "Many a time. Do I listen?"

"No," we chorused. "That'd be the day," I snorted.

"Stealin' again?" asked a snide voice. I turned around: Victoria. "No," I snapped. "We're not."

"Uh-huh." She looked at us disbelievingly, hand on hip. We glared back. "Well, ya'd better not be, because the coppers are lookin' for ya, Alex."

I shared a glance with the others. The coppers? We and they'd given each other trouble before, sure. They'd never come _looking_ before, though. "D'ya know why?" I reluctantly asked Tori.

"Nup," she replied easily. "I think they're goin' t'ya house, though. Ya might catch 'em there. See yas," she ran off before any of us could reply.

"Coppers? At ya house?" asked Colin.

"Weird," agreed Lily. "Ya'd better skedaddle, Given. Ya mom'll be worried if they are goin' there."

"Yeah," I agreed, frowning. "Comin'?"

"Comin'?" Clue repeated, blinking. "Well… if ya want…"

"I _do_ want," I said firmly. "C'mon." I set off and Clue followed me, who was in turn followed by Lily and then Colin. "So why d'ya think the coppers are after ya, Given? Think they've finally decided to go after ya mom, or what?" I shrugged. "Dunno. Tori'd probably have a laugh whichever."

"Alex, hon, if they're after ya mom you'd have a lot more to worry about than Tori." Pointed out Lily. "Yeah," I agreed, quickly finishing my apple and dumping the core in the gutter. "But I prefer to believe that she's my biggest problem. My life is so much simpler that way."

Lils shrugged. "Whatever."

My mom was waiting for me outside when we got there. I felt a sense of foreboding — mom never waited for me. I could be out as late as I wanted, she never cared before… now here she was, standing fretfully on the doorstep like I'd never come back. "'Sup, mom?" I asked.

"Lexi!" her face broke into a smile, then the smile disappeared. "Come in, hon. There are some people 'ere ta see ya."

"What sorta "people"?" I asked suspiciously.

The smile was completely gone. "People who knew ya pops," she replied seriously.

"We'll see ya tomorrow, Given," said Lily after a minute of silence. "Yeah, see yas, Alex," said the guys. "Yeah…" I said distantly. "See yas, guys…" I stepped into the house after my mom, into the sitting room where mom entertained people. There were a few men there, two in military uniforms and one a copper. Mom tried to usher me in but I hung around the doorframe. "What's goin' on?"

"Alexa Kennedy?" I blinked and gave a stiff sort of nod. _Nobody _called me Alexa Kennedy. Alex, Lexi, Lex, Given, sure. Not Alexa. "Not to be rude," I said curtly, "But who are you?"

One of the soldiers shot my mom a glance. "Hey," she said. "The girl only got in a minute ago. Besides, you're s'posed ta be the ones tellin' 'er." The man gave a reluctant sort of shrug. "Very well. Perhaps you'd better take a seat, Alexa…" I frowned at being offered a seat in my own house by this military man with good diction. But I sat, not taking my eyes off them. "I am—" _I am_, I thought. _What's wrong with 'I'm'?_ "—General Robinson," he announced. "This is Wing Commander Rose and Constable Quentin."

"Uh-huh," I replied. "And what are ya here for?"

"Lexi!" chided my mom. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not bein' rude. I'm bein' impatient," I retorted, my short temper giving a slight glow.

The general passed a hand over his eyes. He suddenly looked old and tired. "We're here because of your father, Miss Kennedy."

"He's dead," I said shortly.

"Yes, we know," said the general, while the constable smiled at me in a way that said he thought me a bit slow. "But he left something."

"He left somethin'?" I repeated, curiosity piqued. "What sorta thing?"

"I think ya'd better tell 'er from the beginnin', General," said mom. "The _very_ beginnin'."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me what?" I demanded of the general. "What's with my pops?"

With a glance at his two companions, General Robinson began.

"Fifteen years ago your father was a soldier in the war. He was a good fighter, strategic-minded, strong, disciplined… anyway…

"He was given a mission a few years ago, to take out the enemy base. He— can you keep a secret, Alexa?" the thought seemed to suddenly occur to him. "I would say yeah either way, general. Does my word really count?" he stared at me. "I suppose not," he murmured finally. "Anyway, he was instructed to take out the enemy base — I cannot enclose its exact whereabouts now — This he failed to do."

"…So…?"

"Your father left an extra note in his will," said the General, holding out his hand to Wing Commander Rose, who handed him an envelope. My mother jumped up, her cheeks red with anger. "Why wasn't this disclosed to us before?" she demanded hotly. Mr. Rose looked down, and the general sighed. "I admit, milady, that it _legally_ should have been disclosed earlier, but being a personal letter to the Wing Commander here, he chose to keep it." Mom sat down again slowly, glaring at all three of our guests. "ANYWAY," I said loudly. "You were saying? This letter?"

"Ah yes," said General Robinson. "This letter was addressed to Rose here…" he paused, perusing the letter. "Perhaps you'd prefer to read it yourself?" he handed it to me. I took it slowly and slid my eyes down to my father's handwriting.

"So," I said slowly, when I'd finished, "What has this got to do with me?" it basically said that my father was chosen for this suicide mission to take out the enemy base and he knew it.

"Do you know why your father was chosen for this assignment?" the general asked gently.

I scowled. "What do _you _think?"

The constable rolled his eyes but the general stayed patient. "Your father, and his family, are descended from an ancient sect of warriors, did you know that?" I shook my head once. "Well, these warriors had special abilities. They were trained to enhance these abilities, but they were born to it — it was physical. Genetic."

I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "This ability would enable him to penetrate the enemy base and have the best chance of succeeding." I was beginning to see where this was going. But I wasn't about to make it easy for him. "I still don't understand what this has to do with me. So my pops could penetrate this base. So _what_?"

"So now we need someone with his ancestry — his blood — to finish the mission." I couldn't pretend I didn't know what he was talking about now. I looked at mom, who was wearing an impassive expression. She looked up as if she felt my eyes on her, and shrugged apologetically. "I promised to let them tell you, Lexi. You don't have to," she said. A flash of impatience crossed General Robinson's face. "This is not something to be sneezed at, Mrs. Kennedy," he said. "The outcome of this war could depend on this."

"On _this_? On the suicide of a thirteen-year-old girl?" demanded mom. "Wait, wait, wait," I said quickly, before my mom could throw one of her Mrs. Kennedy tantrums. "What 'xactly would this mission have me do?" I asked the general challengingly. He looked slightly hopeful, as though he'd convinced me. "You'd have to go into the enemy base and plant an explosive. They've got detectors and—" he paused. "—Other equipment for detecting bombs in their building. The bomb would have to go off in about five minutes — you wouldn't have time to vacate the premises." I noticed that something — possibly excitement — had slotted contractions into his sentence. "You'd", "They've", "Wouldn't"…

"Will there be people in this building?" I asked. The general frowned slightly. "I expect so, yes. Enemy troops, keeping things up and running."

"How many?"

"I'd expect in the hundreds."

"So…" I said slowly. "You want me not only to kill myself, but hundreds of other people in this building?"

"Alexa," said the general gently. "These people killed your father."

"No," I corrected him. "The man-_nuh_" —I emphasized the singular— "Who killed my pops is dead, general. I 'eard that much. These people are just doin' their job. I don't have a problem with taking out the HQ, general, just the whole death thing. Besides. Why ask me? If it's genetic, why not ask uncle Frank?"

"Ask… who?" asked the general.

"Uncle _Frank_," I repeated, slowly and clearly. "Dad's _brother_."

The general seemed stumped. After a moment, he turned to Rose. "Did you know about this?" he spluttered. Rose shook his head. "Alcatraz," my mom said quietly as an explanation. Her face was white with anger. "Perhaps ya'd like to do a _proper_ background check before ya ask my daughter to commit suicide."

"Well," I said brightly, "It's somethin' for ya ta look inta. See yas," I excused myself from the house before they could say anything and went to look for the others.

"" "" "" "" ""

"Given!"

"Oh, hey, Lils."

Lily rounded the corner and I saw that the guys were with her. They ran up to me. "What was that all about?" they demanded, faces shining with curiosity. "Oh, a copper and a couple of mils." I used the slang for military men.

"Mils? Why?"

I glanced up and down the street. "Well — hold on." I searched in my pocket for the money my mom had given me a while ago and held it up. "C'mon, we can go down ta Dom's and I'll tells ya."

"Hey, Blue!" called the guy behind the counter of the bar. "Hey, Dom," replied Lily. "Lexi, Colin, Al," Dom continued. "What'll it be?"

"Four lemonades," said Lils, while I slid the money over the counter. Dom grinned at us and handed over the bottles. "Be with ya in a minute," he said, winking, then shooed us off to a table so he could serve the next customer. We slid into the booth by the window and Clue leaned forward. "Talk fast, Given-gal, before Dom comes over."

"OK," I said, and we all leaned in like Clue. "So. These guys from the mils came, right? A general, a Wing Commander and a copper. And they says that my pops was chosen for a suicide mission, 'cos of some genetic thing in his ancestors. But he didn't manage it, sos these men came 'ere to try and convince _me_ to. 'Cos I got the same "ability" pops got."

Lils stared at me for a moment. "Wait on. They want ya ta go on a suicide mission? While you're thirteen? Are they _nuts_?"

I grinned. "Sure. I mean, they hadn't even heard 'bout uncle Frank."

"Isn't he the one in Alcatraz?" asked Colin.

"Yeah. But he's an adult, right? And he's dad's bro, so he should have the blood, right? How stupid can ya get?"

Clue laughed with me. "Totallys. So—"

"What you guys whisperin' 'bout?" asked Dom, sliding into the booth next to Lils. "Nothin'," we all said at the same time. Dom raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Sure y'are." Lils smiled at him sweetly. "Coppers paid Lexi a visit."

"Coppers! Not in trouble, are ya, Given?"

"Ah, nah," I said easily. "Just some stuff 'bout my pops." Dom looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Ah, it's right, Dom. I never knew 'im anyway. Just a letter 'e wrote never got to us, and it was handed over today, s'all."

"A letter that never got handed over? After thirteen years?"

"Fourteen," I corrected him. "But yeah, s'right. Got it from a friend of 'is, Wing Commander Rose." Dom raised an eyebrow. "Wing Commander?"

"Yeah," I said. "Didn't ya know my pops was in the mils?"

"'Course I did," he said. "That was stupid. Never mind. So, 'sup?"

"Not much," said Clue, "Other than Given's little problem. What 'bout you, Dom?"

"Ah, the usual. Serve customers, get paid, go home. Oh yeah — someone broke in the other day." He said it in a flippant tone, but we knew Dom too well to be fooled by it. We obligingly let out shocked gasps, pretending that every unemployed kid in the neighbourhood didn't know who did it: Les Kent, better known as Wall. Almost definitely, anyway. He did most of the juvie crimes around here, like break-ins, pick-pocketing and vandalism. Occasionally he did joyriding in stolen cars, but not often. His theft 'tutor' — Tan Brooks — got in the slammer a few months back. "Yeah," Dom was saying. "But they didn't takes much. Just broke in the back 'n' stole some alcohol. They reckon it's connected with the stoled car the coppers found afterwards.

Colin rolled his eyes at me so Dom couldn't see and mouthed "Les". Lils exclaimed over Dom's story, enough that the rest of us didn't have to. Dom paid the most attention to Lily anyway.

"OI!" bellowed a voice from behind the counter. "Are ya gonna sit there gossipin' all day!?" Dom grimaced apologetically at us. "I 'ave a feelin' my break's over," he said.

"'Kay, Dom. See yas."

"Yeah, see yas guys." He grinned, then suddenly swooped down and kissed Blue on the cheek. She slapped at him playfully; he ducked to avoid her hand then returned to the counter, leaving Lils blushing spectacularly and fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"Woo, Lils."

"Shu'up, Lexi." I knew she wasn't really angry.

"Well _finally_," said Colin. "I was gettin' tired of him continually droppin' hints."

"C'mon, let's clear out," I said. "Boss's givin' us The Eye." Lils glanced at Dom's boss, who was giving us dirty looks. He'd never liked us — he reckoned we would "lead Dominic astray".

"Yeah, let's go," said Colin, jumping up. The rest of us stood as well, and saluted at Dom as we went out.

We came across a small crowd down by Southmarlin Road. "What's goin' on?" I wondered out loud. "A fight," replied some other kid I vaguely recognized from around town. "Oh, I bet it's Wolfie and Swift," said Clue. "Wolfie said Swift stole from him. He was boastin' 'bout how he was gonna teach 'im a lesson." As we pushed through the crowd — most of whom pushed right back — we saw that Clue was right. Wolf and Swift — whose real names were Derek and Mick — were standing almost nose-to-nose and shouting at each other.

"Liar! You took it, I know you did! Hand it over!"

"I never took ya freakin' thing, so I couldn't give it back, could I? Get outta my way!"

Swift was an OK guy. I reckoned he was nice. But he was also the most notorious pick-pocket this side of town, so Wolfie probably had the right of it. He definitely had the brawn to back it up — Swift's only chance, really, was to run away, but the crowd encircling him were here for a fight, and by hell they were gonna get one.

Wolf'd hoicked Mick up by his collar, and Mick was trying to kick Wolfie's shins. Excitement rippled through the onlookers. "Dollar on Wolfie," Colin whispered to Albert.

"You're on."

The chant started up from the crowd, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

And suddenly they were fighting. Wolfie's fists flailed, and Swift dodged as best he could — but the crowd shoved him back at Wolf whenever he came too close to the perimeters. Wolfie got a punch in, and Swift stumbled back, looking winded. They tussled for a minute, before Wolfie suddenly yelped and doubled over, clutching his groin.

"Ooh," said the crowd with one voice. Then Swift was reeling, hand flying to a bloodied nose. The onlookers hissed in through their teeth sympathetically.

Wolfie got a few more punches in, and eventually Swift was curled up on the road. Wolf kicked him and roared "Give 'em back!" before the copper grabbed him from behind. "That's enough!" he bellowed. There was a hastily stifled groan from the crowd. "Go 'ome, all of ya," said the copper. "Show's over." I looked around and saw coins and bills being passed from hand to hand, and when the crowd had dispersed a bit, I went to see how Mick was doing.

"Y'OK, Mick?" I asked, kneeling down. He sat up, groaning, and put his sleeve under his red-dripping nose. "Been better," he said, squinting through an eye that was already beginning to blacken. "True," I said, helping him up. "So did ya steal from Wolfie or not?"

"Yeah," he admitted easily. I rolled my eyes. "Hey," he sounded a bit hurt and defiant. "I ain't gonna feel guilty 'bout stealin' what was stoled in the first place. 'E got it from the Wall, and you can bet _he_ didn't pay for it, cain't ya?"

"Ya can," I said, "But ya can also bet that stealin' from the Wolf is a _bad_ idea, no matter hows 'e got the stuff. What'd ya steal, anyhow?"

"Liquor 'e was tryna sell ta the junies." I pricked my ears. "Junies? How old?" Mick shrugged. "Dunno… 'bout ten, maybe? Eleven?" I frowned. That was low, even for the Wolf. He must be really, _really_ tight on dough.

"Well, I'm off," Swift's voice cut through my thoughts. "Later, Given."

"Right. Later, Mickey." He flicked the gun fingers away from his forehead at me and ran off. I turned back to the others, who were milling on the sidewalk, and we quickly ran off, trying to ignore Mickey's bloodstains on the road.


	2. Cobblestones

**Hi everyone,**

**Chapter two… I had a lotta fun inventing Cobblestones, and I'm still improving it. **

**Lexi: How is Lils supposed to be the Cobblestones champion if you invented it?**

**Syenya: Shh. This is just the introduction.**

**Lexi: Oh, right… **

**(Thanks to Huffle-Bibin for the character-conversations-in-the-introduction idea =D)**

"THIS IS STUPID," howled Colin, throwing up his hands and sending his counters flying.

"You win again, Blue," said Albert to Lily, somewhat unnecessarily, marking a tally. They were playing Cobblestones (A game that used both counters and cards) on the sidewalk, and once again Lily had won. She smiled smugly as Colin sulkily handed her his stake — a quarter. She stuck it in the pocket inside her cap, and Colin sat back. "I'm not playing _'er_ anymore. Ya wanna take my place, Alex?"

"Sure," I said, sitting down opposite Blue and gathering up Colin's scattered counters. Lils dealt out her dirty and well-used cards, Al re-chalked the game board on the paving, and the game was on.

But nothing I could do would beat the Cobblestones champion, and Lily added another mark to her winning streak.

"Since is right, this is stupid," said Clue. "Lils has won thirty games straight, fifteen 'gainst Since, eight 'gainst Given, six 'gainst me and one 'gainst Tori."

"HOW DO YOU DO IT!!??" I wailed dramatically, throwing my cards in the air. "Hey!" protested Lils, gathering up her cards before they could get damaged in the mud of the gutter. "Don't wreck my cards, they'se the only ones I got. If— hey, it's Chance!" we glanced up as Chance, a newsie, came down the street. He was older than us, fifteen, like Swift and Dom. "Hey yas," he greeted us. "Howsit?"

"Not bad," I replied. He smiled down at me — he had light brown, almost blond hair under his cap, clear blue eyes and a nice smile with dimples. I smiled back. "Cobblestones?" he inquired, turning his gaze down to the ground. "Yeah," Lils replied, brandishing her handful of cards. "Wanna play?"

"Well…" he seemed reluctant. "Aw, c'mon Chance," Albert and I pleaded. "Are you a good player?" Al added.

"I'm a fair player," said Chance, still hesitating. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "C'mon," I repeated. "Oh, OK," he grumbled, flashing me a long-suffering smile. "But only if y'all take four papes each."

"Four!"

"Four papes," Chance repeated. "Fine," we all agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and Chance grinned as he handed them around and collected our two cents each. "Cheers." He took my place opposite Blue and she dealt out the cards.

I took a look at the papers, but soon put them down to watch the game.

"Okay… Dodge and 7 of hearts," said Chance, moving his triangular counters into the dodge position and laying down the 7 of hearts. Lily's eyes brightened, and I knew Chance'd made a potentially fatal mistake. "Ohhh damn," Since voiced my doubts quietly beside me.

"Right, Empress Attack and 4-5-6 diamond run," announced Blue happily, moving her counters and laying down her cards. She picked up another two cards from the pile and added them to her hand, then looked up at Chance with a sort of smug expectancy.

Chance took a long time to move. Finally, slowly, he moved his pieces. Four of his circular counters were moved into a line against Blue's Empress. "Circular Block and… 3-4-5-6-_7_ diamond run," he said, putting a three and a seven of diamonds on either end of Blue's run. "Damn," muttered Blue, but then quickly rearranged her counters. "Empress Attack — again — as well as double ace and Jack-Queen-King run." I could see the impatience in her eyes and her finger tapping against her cards, and I knew that in one more turn Chance would have lost. Chance was too wrapped up in his cards to notice, however. He studied them as if the answer to life itself was written on them, then he stared at the game board for a long time. Finally he opened his mouth, closed it again, then said "Diagonal Emperor Attack, plus… plus—"

"—Plus triple five and King of diamonds set," I finished for him, and he put the cards I'd named down without arguing. Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, but _I _say Reverse Diagonal Emperor Attack, plus quadruple-ten, so I'll add a Final Charge and Cobblestone your Tower."

"Agh," Chance groaned as Blue knocked over his Tower, then threw his cards down. "Chance, ya had a 2-3-4 spade run! Why didn'tja use that?" Chance shrugged defeatedly.

I looked up as someone came down the road. I didn't recognize him, but Chance obviously did, because he muttered a curse and quickly snatched up his papes. "Chance, ya supposed ta be sellin' papes, not playin' gutter games!"

"I did, I did! I sold 'em ta these lot!" protested Chance, glaring up at the other guy. He looked about eighteen, holding his own lot of papes, and could probably make trouble for Chance. "'E did," I said, brandishing the papers Chance'd sold me. "See? 'E made us buy four each." The second guy glared at me, then turned back to Chance. "Go on, get outta here! You gotta job ta do," he growled, and stalked off.

"Fine, fine. See yas, guys," Chance grumbled, then ran off, giving us the usual two-fingered salute. I watched him until he rounded the corner, then turned back to the others. Lils was smiling at me knowingly, one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothin'," she replied innocently, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Thirty-_one_ games," Al was muttering as Lils gathered up all her counters and cards and put them in her pocket. "Fifteen ta Since, eight ta Given, six 'gainst me, one 'gainst Tori an' one ta Chance." He stood up and spread his arms. "_Please_ somebody beat the Blue!" he shouted to the world.

"Shu'up, Clue," said Lily. "They ain't gotta chance, an' you know it."

"Hell do we know it," grumbled Since. "Shh," I told him. "Think positive." He rolled his eyes. "I _am_ thinkin' positive. _Positive_ no one's got a chance in Hell 'gainst Blue."

"'Cept Dom," said Clue. "Huh?" Colin and I chorused. Al grinned. "She'd probably let 'im win, wouldn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Lils, ya prob'ly would." Lils glowered at us, getting to her feet. "Crap," said Since, and ran off, Al and I close on his heels.

Lils chased us all the way down to the fountain.

"" "" "" "" ""

The fountain was around the centre of the city, and it was where you could sit and people-watch for hours. Rats scuttled in the gutters, street junies played on the sidewalks or followed their older siblings around; street kids like us ran around, fought, mingled or pick-pocketed; newsies sold their papes; and then the higher-born junies walked past close to their parents, or in neat rows after a schoolteacher, or with their parents in motorcars…

The four of us sat by the fountain. "Hey, look at Stalemate," said Colin. "He's givin' Block The Look. 50 cents there's a fight within… five minutes."

"You're on, Since," said Al. "I reckon Stalemate won't 'ave the guts to challenge the Block."

Lils rolled her eyes. "The Block took Stalemate's gal. Stale isn't gonna take _that_ lyin' down."

"Stalemate's gal? Who's that?" asked Colin. Lils and I stared at him. "Same as it has been for the last two years, Since. Sunny Smith."

"I can't believe Sunny'd go with Block," I said. "Seems a stupid move to me."

"I think that _she _thinks that she's still Stalemate's gal, but she's been spendin' a lotta time with the Block lately, an' it's really gettin' up Stalemate's nose. The Block reckons that Sunny's his gal, an' he's ready to go serious with 'er, I think. 'E says so, anyways. Oh, look, there goes Stalemate." Stalemate was marching up to Block, who watched him coming lazily. Other street kids were watching with interest, ready to become the audience as things played out. The four of us went closer to hear what they were saying.

Stalemate was standing about two feet away from Block, out of arm's reach. "'Ello, Block," he said coldly. "G'day, Stalemate," replied the Block. "'Sup?" the spectators exchanged apprehensive glances. Stalemate's face was getting steadily redder, and the Block was still watching him calmly and cheerily. "What's wrong with 'im, d'ya reckon? Think 'e needs the Heimlich?" asked the Block loudly, appraisingly taking in Stalemate's red face.

Any lines that Stalemate was expecting to deliver flew out the window and he launched himself at the Block with a feral howl. Onlookers swooped in hungrily to get a better view, and bets were suddenly flying. Stalemate and Block were more evenly matched than Swifto and Wolfie, and you could taste it in the air — people hungrily awaited the outcome, happy in the knowledge that it would be a good fight. "Five on Stalemate." "Quarter on Block." "You're on… Dollar on Stalemate." "Are you mad? Fiver on Block…"

"Who d'ya reckon?" I asked Lils. She shrugged, but was quite clearly on Stalemate's side, cheering when he got the Block in the face. I spotted Tori in the crowd, obviously trying to decide who to side with — it looked like she wanted to side with Stalemate, but didn't want to be on the same side as Lils and I.

"Luke! Zack! Stop it!" said a shrill voice, and I saw Sunny pushing through the crowd. She ran straight up to the fighting guys, and Stalemate immediately stopped, but Block took advantage of his distraction to plant one on his nose. There was a sickening crack and Stalemate howled, stumbling back and toppling over. Sunny let out a shriek and knelt down next to him as a couple of guys who'd been watching caught him and lowered him down to the cobblestones. I stretched up, trying to see. The Block blew angrily on his knuckles and spat on the road.

"Luko?" Sunny was saying. "Does that hurt?" Stalemate let out a yell of pain and Sunny whipped her arm back. "I'm fairly sure it's broken," she said. Blue rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that explains the crack. I was wonderin' what that was." She said sarcastically. "C'mon," I said to her, and we went over to see how Stalemate was. The guys who'd caught him — one of whom I recognized as Knuckles Jacobson — were helping him to his feet, and Sunny was turning to the Block, looking murderous. He tried smiling at her as she approached him, but as soon as she was close enough she slapped him (Making him yelp as she hit a bruise) and started yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

Stalemate was a mess. A massive shiner was blackening over one eye, both of his cheeks were slashed and bruised, his lips were split and his nose was dripping blood all over the lower half of his face. He spat out some blood onto the cobbles and then gingery pressed a hanky to his upper lip, trying to avoid touching his nose.

"Ya need help gettin' home?" asked Al. Luko nodded, and with the help of Knuckles, Al and Since guided him down the street. Lils and I followed them, leaving Sunny screaming behind us.

"" "" "" "" ""

Mrs. Connors shrieked as she opened the door and then ushered us in, leading Stalemate over to her kitchen table and getting some ice. "What 'appened?" she demanded, then started jabbering away in Italian to Stalemate, who answered her back calmly and slightly impatiently. The five of us hovered awkwardly by the kitchen door, watching Mrs. Connors fuss over Luke and clean him up, pulling off his bloodstained vest while he tried in vain to protest. She handed him the cloth-wrapped ice and led him over to the couch, pushed him down then went off into another room, muttering and tutting under her breath in Italian. Stalemate glared up at the ceiling for a minute, then his eyes slid over to us and he beckoned us over. We went over and Knuckles and Lils grinned. "Good fight," they both said at the same time. Stalemate gave a bark of laughter. "Where's Sunny?"

"Last I saw, screamin' her pretty blonde head off at the Block," replied Knuckles promptly. As if in reply, someone knocked at the door. Mrs. Connors immediately came back across the room, still muttering, and went to answer it, soon coming back with Sunny in tow. She didn't seem to notice us as she flew over to the couch and started smothering Stalemate with kisses and questions.

"Ow, ow, ow, careful!" he said, and she jumped back, immediately apologizing profusely. "I'm going out to get the doctor," said Mrs. Connors, and Stalemate sat up looking mortified. "No! No, I don't need—" he broke off and grumpily sank back onto the cushions as Mrs. Connors gave him a no-argument glare and marched out the door. Sunny gently took his ice pack to peer at his swollen nose and grimaced. She handed it back and took his hand, kissing it and continuing to apologize. I glanced at the others and then at the door — they got the message and we quietly left the house.


	3. Brother, Father and Friend

I saw my brother as I approached my house, standing outside in the dark, the only light coming from the red tip of his fag. He glanced up as I approached. "Hey Lexi."

"Hey, Sam." I leaned against the wall next to him. "How's mom?"

"Angry as hell." He flashed a grin. "Those mils got a nerve, if ya ask me. What I don't understand is why they didn't know 'bout uncle Frank."

I shrugged. "Me too. Aren't they supposed ta have good resources or somethin'?"

"Yeah it's weird." Sam frowned down at the road, kicking at something. "I don't like this, Lexi, it's all a bit too unreal."

"It's all a bit too cold," I said. "C'mon, let's go in." Sam dropped his cigarette, ground it out with his heel and followed me inside. Mom was cooking. "Is that you, Sam?" she called. "Is Lexi back yet?"

"Lexi is, indeed, back," I called, stomping over to the fire to warm up. Sam sat down in one of the armchairs and looked at me appraisingly. "So. What happened today?"

"Apart from the mils comin' ta visit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after I left me, Al, Since and Blue went ta Dom's… we played Cobblestones, an' Lils buried us all, I got loaded with four papes, an' there were two fights."

Sam grinned reminiscently. "Two fights? Who an' where?" he asked. "Swift an' Wolfie down on Southmarlin then Stalemate an' Block up by the fountain."

Sam leaned back and closed his eyes. "Tell me all the details." Sam was a good listener, and he always seemed interested in what I had to tell him. He was nineteen, and it'd been a long time since he was a street kid, stealing apples and watching gutter brawls — but I told him all the stories, and he knew all the townies as well as I did. I sat down on the other armchair. "Well, for the first one Wolfie was claimin' that Swifto stole stuff of his, and Swift was sayin' that he didn't, so they started punchin' an' a course Wolfie was gonna win, 'cos all the people watchin' kept 'em fightin', but the copper came an' stopped the fight 'fore the Wolf could break any bones."

"The copper broke up the fight? Gee, it's been ages since I seen that. So what happened after that?"

"Mostly everyone cleared off an' my an' my buds went ta see how Swifto was and he had a black eye an' a blood-nose but otherwise 'e was fine, an' 'e said yeah 'e did steal from the Wolf."

"What did he steal?"

"Apparently 'e stole booze Wolf was sellin' ta junies, 'bout ten or eleven, an' Swifto said that the Wolf got the stuff from the Wall, an' Dom says that the peeps who broke inta the bar stole some alcohol." Sam nodded slowly, processing the info I fed him. "I reckons the Wolf is strapped." Sam nodded again. "Yeah, I reckons. 'E wouldn't usually give junies the stuff, would 'e?" I shook my head. "Nah, not even he would do that normally. But I don't think Swifto was lyin'."

"Well, tell me 'bout the second fight, then."

"Oh yeah," I said. "With Stalemate an' Block."

"That one."

"Right. So ya know how Sunny's been spendin' a lotta time with the Block lately?" Sam gave a nod. "Well Stalemate was gettin' pretty worked up, an' he went to 'talk' to the Block 'bout it." Sam let out a laugh at "Talk". "Yeah, so anyways he goes up ta the Block, an' the Block is all calm an' everythin', an' suddenly Stalemate is flyin' at 'im an' they're havin' a good bash when Sunny turns up." A smile flickered across Sam's face. "So Sunny comes through an' tells 'em ta stop, so Stalemate stops, an' in the meantime the Block breaks 'is nose."

"Breaks his nose!"

"Yeah. Loud crack, lotta blood. So Stalemate's on the road, with a massive shiner an' blood everywhere, an' the Block is just standin' there, an' Sunny checks Stalemate's nose, then she goes up to the Block and gives 'im a slap an' then she's yellin' 'er 'ead off at 'im." Sam laughed and I grinned. "Then Al an' Blue an' Colin' an' Knuckles an' I take Stalemate home and 'is mom gives out this great scream and gives 'im ice and cleans 'im up an' puts 'im on the couch. And then Sunny comes an' ya know how she is — like kissin' 'im a million an' continually sayin' sorry.

"And then his mom announces she's gonna get the doctor."

Sam laughed again. "I bet he didn't like that."

"That's one way of putting it."

Sam stared into the fire for a while. Eventually he said, "Didja see Chance today?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was a teasing spark in his eye and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'."

"Sure y'are."

"So you did see him."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, but you did. No one else could persuade you to get four papes."

"Oh shaddup Sam."

Mom stuck her head through the doorframe. "Dinner," she said shortly and disappeared again. Sam glanced at me, then we stood up and made our way to the kitchen. Mom slammed the food down on the plate violently, and I knew she was still angry at the mils. _Fair enough_, I thought. If my husband had died, I wouldn't be too pleased at his boss and his friend trying to persuade my daughter to die, too.

We ate our mashed potato in silence.

**Stalemate: Why does mom hafta go get me the doctor!?**

**Syenya: To show just how used to fights you guys are that you're used to all these cuts and bruises, so your mom getting the doctor is babying you.**

**Stalemate: but why ME?**

**Lily: because you were there.**

**Stalemate: you stay out of this.**

**Lily: no. I'm one a the main protagonists. **

**Lexi: C'mon, guys. We're holdin' up the next chapter.**

**Syenya: yeah, off you go.**

**Lily: Yeah, yeah, right. I'm comin'. **


	4. Kiss The Rain

When I woke up it was raining.

I sat in bed for a long time, listening to the drops on the roof. Eventually the smell of cooking bacon drew me down to the kitchen, and I found mom at the stove. "Mornin'," I said, sitting down at the table. "Mornin', Lexi," she replied. Sam was nowhere to be found, so I supposed he'd already gone to work. Mom flipped the bacon and eggs onto two plates and sat down opposite me, wrapping her hands around the mug of tea I'd made us. "Got any plans for today?" she asked. "Nothin' definite," I replied. "I'll probably go out and find the others. We'll figure out what to do then."

"It's rainin'."

"It's only water."

"Wear your coat."

"Sure."

"" "" "" "" ""

After breakfast, I finished down the last of my tea and went upstairs to get dressed. I dressed normally: pants, shirt, and vest. I went past the kitchen on my way out and called "I'm off," to mom.

"Coat!" she called back. I sighed, grabbed my trench coat off the hook and stepped out into the rain.

Most of the streets were bare. I saw a group of junies on one street, playing jacks, and a couple of wet and miserable newsies trying to sell papes and avoid getting them wet.

There was no sign of Al, Colin or Lily.

I stopped by Al's house and knocked on the door. His mom opened the door and looked down at me sadly. "Another one out in the rain?" she shook her head. "Are you lookin' for Albert?"

"Yeah, is he in?"

"No, he's out in the rain, like you." She looked me up and down. "At least _you've_ gotta coat."

"Do you know where he went?"

"To look for ya, I think. An' the others, course. But no, I don't know where he was headin'."

I thanked her — _for nothing_, I added to myself — and went to see if I could find them on the way to Blue's house. I got there and knocked on the door. "Hello? Mrs. Waters? Is Lily in?"

"No, sorry, Lexi. She went out looking for you."

"Awlright. Well, thanks anyway."

"Hello, Lexi. If you're lookin' for Colin, he left with Lily about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks."

So I was back to where I started. I headed off into the rain, and could only hope that I'd bump into them somewhere. I wasn't too cold, but I was wet. I looked up at the sky and stuck out my tongue, trying to catch raindrops on it. I gave up after a while when my neck got a bit sore, and splashed down the gutter.

I searched for about an hour with no luck. I sighed as I rounded yet another corner — and crashed into Chance. "Given!" he said in surprise, smiling. "Hi, Chance," I replied, feeling the blush creep up my face. "How come you're out here in the rain?" he asked. I shrugged. "I like the rain, besides, it's only water."

"You're soaked," he said, eyeing me appraisingly. "I'm fine," I said, but he rolled his eyes disbelievingly. He pulled his cap off and put it on me. "What—?" I said, reaching up to it, but he put his hand on my head so I couldn't take it off. "Wouldn't want you gettin' pneumonia, would we?" he smiled. "Wouldn't want _you_ gettin' pneumonia either," I retorted, but he ignored me. "Wanna go for a walk? I ain't gonna be sellin' papes in this weather anyway." I smiled. "Sure." I pushed my wet hair out of my face. Chance's cap was slightly too big for me, but I didn't mind.

"So how are ya?" Chance asked eventually. "I'm fine," I answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We walked in silence for a while, hands in pockets, about two inches apart. "So…" I said finally. "Yeah?" he replied swiftly. "Umm, nothin' really…" he let out a small laugh and we lapsed back into an awkward silence.

I shivered, and hoped he didn't notice, but he did. "You're cold now, huh?"

"No," I said stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay, just a bit," I admitted. He laughed. "Shall we go for a drink? My shout."

"Okay."

He took the next turning and led me down a couple more streets, then turned into a café. I blinked, then followed him in. The door jingled as I opened it, entering into the warm chatter of the patrons and the smell of coffee beans. Chance led me up to the counter. "Hi, Chance," said the girl behind it. "Hi, Lucy," Chance replied. "Horrible day," said Lucy. Chance laughed in agreement. "That's one way of puttin' it. Wanna paper?" he looked hopeful. Lucy laughed. "No, thanks, Chance. Why are ya tryna sell papers in this weather anyways?" Chance shrugged, looking slightly disappointed but not surprised. "I s'pose ya wants the usual?" Lucy asked him. "Yeah, thanks." He replied. "Given?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll have a coffee, please… black." Lucy smiled at me. "Sure thing, I'll bring it over." Chance paid her, then moved away from the counter and I followed him over to an empty table for two. It had just been vacated and was by the fire. I shrugged off my dripping coat and hung it on the back of my chair, took off Chance's cap and wrung out my hair. "Nice place," I said. "Isn't it?" smiled Chance. "I thought you might like it." I sat down, then decided against it and stood by the fire instead, trying to dry off. Chance laughed and copied me, leaving his things — and his papes — on the table. Goosebumps popped up on my skin as the heat of the fire countered the cold of my body. Chance's sleeve brushed against mine and my heart gave a thud. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy came with our drinks and he turned his attention to her. "Thanks, Lucy," he said, taking his drink and handing me mine. She smiled and went off again. I took a sip of the hot black liquid, scalding my tongue and throat. I left it and just used it as a hand-warmer instead. The heat stabbed my icy fingers like a thousand little needles, but I held on until they adjusted.

"So, what _were_ you doing out in the rain today?" Chance asked, leaning down so I could hear him above the babble of the crowd. "Oh," I said, trying not to talk funny with my tongue tingling from the coffee burn. "I was lookin' for the others, but I couldn't find 'em."

"Which others?"

"Ya know: Lils, Al and Colin."

"Oh, yeah. Blue, Clue and Since."

"That's the ones." I attempted another sip of coffee. "I heard that Stalemate an' Sunny are back together?" he said. "Yeah," I said. "Stalemate an' the Block had a bash down by the fountain yesterday."

"Were ya there?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. How'd it turn out?" I glanced at him. "I thought newsies were s'posed to be full of the buzz."

"Yeah, we are. But we have to _get_ the buzz from somewhere, don't we?" he looked down at me, eyes twinkling. "I s'pose so," I said. "Well, I think the Block walked away with just a few bruises, but Stalemate got a broken nose." I let out a laugh. "Ya shoulda seen Sunny have a go at Block." Chance laughed then let out a sigh. "What?" I asked. "Oh, sometimes it seems like we just live for the next fight or theft," he said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, it's like… we go around the streets, with friends or sellin' papes, but other'n that we just spread buzz or watch fights. Unless ya in a fight, course. 'S'like all that we live for."

I frowned thoughtfully. "I guess so… yeah…" we stood in silence for a while, and I drank most of my coffee. "Hey, Chance?"

"Robbie."

"Huh?"

"Robbie. My name is Robert."

I blinked, then smiled. "Robbie, then." He waited, and then said "Yeah? What?" I shook my head helplessly. "I forgot." He laughed at me, not unkindly, and then ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I protested, smoothing it flat again. It was almost dry. We lapsed into silence again.

"I heard the Wolf and the Wall are sellin' hooch to junies," I said quietly. When he didn't respond, I looked to find him staring at me. "What?" he demanded. "The Wolf," I repeated. "Swifto said 'e was sellin' hooch that the Wall stoled to junies."

Chance wore a faintly disgusted expression. "That's…" he considered for a moment. "…Sick," he said finally. "Yeah, 'tis," I agreed, staring down at my cup. "That's what they was fightin' 'bout, 'cos Swifto stole Wolfie's bottles while 'e was tryna sell 'em." He said nothing, so I went on. "Sam 'n' I think 'e's strapped for cash."

"There are better ways to make money," growled Chance, and I was surprised by the vehemence in his voice. "Are you awlright?" I asked hesitantly. He said nothing, glaring at his drink as though it'd done him great personal insult. "Robbie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed finally. "Fine." He added the last word so quietly I almost missed it, and he seemed to be convincing himself. I continued to look at him concernedly until he turned to me and smiled, looking back to normal. "Really," he said. "Don't worry 'bout me."

I smiled back, trying to look reassured.

"" "" "" "" ""

"I'd better be goin'," Chance said eventually, glancing at an old wristwatch. "I gotta get back to the distribution area an' then I'ma gonna sign out for the day." I smiled. "Good idea. It doesn't look like lettin' up any time soon." I glanced out at the rain which was still bucketing down. I put my coat back on, then twisted my almost-dry hair on the back of my head so that it stayed under Robbie's cap. He put on his own coat, and waved goodbye to Lucy as we braced ourselves and stepped again into the rain.

It was freezing.

I let out a gasp as the freezing cold rainwater went down my collar. Chance gave an exhilarated laugh and grabbed my hand. We ran down the road, kicking up great waves of water, ducking the downpipes, and cars, until we got to my house. We sheltered on the step, laughing with overflowing energy. Finally we stopped laughing and grinned at each other. "Wanna come in?" I asked. "Nah, I can't," he said. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna pape?" he waved them at me. I rolled my eyes. "I bought four off ya yesterday, I don't need another one."

"Yeah, but it changes every day, ya see."

"Robbie, I know the latest brawls, the latest break-ins and that Sunny's officially ditched the Block. That's all the news I need."

"Please?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, fine." I bought a pape off him and he grinned. "Oh, by the way…" I pulled off his cap and gave it back to him. "Nah," he said, putting it back on my head. "Keep it. I got another one… an'… an' it suits ya." He said the last bit in a rush, going a bit pink. I was suddenly aware of how close we were, squashed together on the front step. Similar thoughts seemed to be occurring to him.

"Umm…"

He didn't finish, instead leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine, I was frozen in surprise for a moment, then kissed him back; he wound his fingers through my hair and I slid my arms around his neck.

Then he suddenly froze and pulled away, his eyes wide. "Oh _god_. I'm sorry," he squeaked, and ran. I stared at the wall in shock for a moment, then gave myself a shake and ran after him. "No, wait!" I yelped. "Chance! Robbie!" I turned the corner after him, but he was gone.

"Come back," I whispered to the rain.

**Chance: so, why am I running?**

**Lexi: Shh, I don't know that yet.**

**Chance: oh, right. Sorry. How about, what's my stand on Lucy? **

**Lily: she doesn't know that yet, either, Chance! Stop askin' questions. It's bad for the story.**

**Chance: hey, stay outta this chapter.**

**Lily: *Grumbles* Fine. Be like that.**

**Since: C'mon, Blue, we don't come in 'til the next chapter.**

**Lexi: see yas, guys. **


	5. Albert?

**Lily: Are we allowed to talk now?**

**Syenya: Yes, you have the first word of the chapter. Happy?**

**Lily: Muchly.**

"Lexi!"

I turned slowly, disappointed from the first syllable. Lily was running up to me, followed by Colin. Her coat flapped out behind her, gathering mud up the hem. "Where have ya _been_? We looked for ya everywhere!"

"I was—" I stopped. They didn't need to know yet. "—Lookin' for _you,_" I finished. "Where's Clue?"

"We thought 'e was with you," said Since.

"No, 'e's not," I said.

"Huh, weird," said Lils, teeth chattering. "Nice cap."

"Thanks. Here, come inside. It's freezin' out 'ere," I took them back to my house and we hung up our coats and went over to the fire, shivering. Sam looked up from his armchair as we approached. "Hey. Nice hat. Where's Albert?"

"No idea. 'E probably got tired of lookin' for us an' went home."

"Like you."

"Yep. I'm gonna go change, be back in a minute," I announced and shivered out. I closed my bedroom door and rested my forehead against the cold wood.

_He kissed me he kissed me he kissed me he kissed me he kissed me._

_And then regretted it,_ another voice reminded me. I scowled. "Shaddup," I told it out loud. I quickly changed out of my wet, sticky clothes and went back to the sitting room.

"" "" "" "" ""

"What's the time?" asked Colin.

"Um, ten to two," replied Sam.

"I'd better go," said Colin, getting to his feet. Lils and I were playing Cobblestones on the floor. "OK. Se yas, Since."

"Bye," he replied and went out. We heard the front door open, Colin call out a thank-you to mom, and close the door behind him.

"OK, no cards an' I surround ya Tower," said Lils. "Aw, damn," I retorted as she flicked over my Tower. "Hey, Blue, could ya come with me a minute?"

"If you're gonna kill her, Given," said Sam from behind his pape, "Try not to make too much of a mess." We laughed and I took Lils up to my room. She turned to me as I shut the door. "Am I gonna find out where ya were this mornin'?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come _on_ Alex. We were out for _hours_ this mornin' an' didn't see each other an' Dom says you never came _near_ the bar."

"OK, fine." I sat down on my bed. "I did look for ya for the first hour an' a half, though." Lils sat down next to me. "I was, um, I was, with, um—"

"—Chance?" Lils suggested, lips twitching. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah." The twitch broke into a full-on grin. "Shaddup," I growled. "I ain't said nothin'," Blue retorted.

"You were thinkin' more than nothin'," I muttered.

"Well?" she said impatiently. "What _happened_?"

"'E took me to a café," I said. Lily looked at me impatiently for me to go on. "An' we talked for a while, an' then 'e walked me home…"

"Define "walked me home"," interrupted Lily. "We raced each other down the road 'til we got to my place," I said. Lils looked slightly disappointed. "Well, what then?"

"Then he sold me a pape an'… went to the distribution office," I said. Lils narrowed her eyes. "Anything _else_? I know ya hidin' somethin' from—" suddenly she smiled. "Didja kiss?" she demanded.

"Um—"

"HA!"

I sighed. No going back now. "Don't tell _anyone._" Lils was practically bouncing. "Don't worry, I won't." I believed her — we often shared secrets and while we razzed each other, we never spread it around.

Blue suddenly seemed to notice something off in my smile. "Anything else 'appen?" she asked.

"He… well… 'e kinda ran off after," I said slowly. Lils frowned. "Whaddya mean? Ran off?"

"Yeah, like, 'e muttered "sorry" an' ran for it."

"Didja go after 'im?"

"Course! On'y 'e didn't come back." Blue's brow furrowed as she tried to interpret it. "Wait, back up. Who kissed who?"

"_He_ kissed _me_," I said. "C'mon, Blue, ya know me! Ya think I'd start off summin' like that?"

"Well, no, I guess. Ya too much of a coward." I thwacked her with my pillow. "Shaddup." We were interrupted by a massive crash of thunder. "I 'ope Clue's not out in that," muttered Lils as the rain got heavier. "Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder why ya didn't find 'im? Perhaps 'e was with 'is own gal." Lils rolled her eyes. "Clue? I doubt it. 'E don't know enough gals."

"'E knows _us_."

"Yeah, but we're both taken, right?" I sat up, pricking my ears. "It's official, then? Ya Dom's gal?" Lils shrugged. "I guess so." I groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Lils! Y'either are or y'ain't, an' I know ya were down at Dom's place today. 'E woulda squeezed a definite outta ya."

"How do ya know?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya _told_ me. Ya told me Dom says I weren't at the bar this mornin'." Blue pulled a face. "Dammit. Guess I did."

"WELL??" I demanded. "Is it official, or _not_?"

"Well, since ya told me 'bout Chance…"

"I _did._"

"…Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Of course ya knew it! I just toldja!" Lils pretended to be exasperated. I ignored her. "That's great, Lils. Have ya made any arrangements with 'im?"

"Nah, not yet. Since was there. But we will."

"Cool."

"So," Lils widened her eyes at me excitedly. "Ya scored Chance!" I sighed. "Nah, I didn't. Not really."

"Don't be stupid," said Lils confidently. "He kissed ya. 'E's gotta feel _summin'_, you just have ta find out how strong. Talk ta him next time ya see 'im." I nodded. "OK, I will." Then I frowned. "I wonder what _did_ 'appen ta Clue."

"Ya said that."

"Yeah, but I wonder."

Lils shrugged. "He'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout Clue, 'e can take care of 'imself. I think."

"Right. Now I'm _so_ reassured." I gave her a light punch on the arm. "Y'ain't worried at all? I'll 'ave ta tell 'im that." Blue punched me back. "Don't you dare!" I flicked my eyebrows and our pillow fight recommenced.

"" "" "" "" ""

"What's the time?"

"Sam? What's the time?"

"Dunno. Mom? What's the time?"

"Wow, I had no idea your house was so big… I'm getting echoes," said Blue. I gave her a look as mom called out "Almost half-five. Are you stayin', Lily?"

I glanced at Lils for her response. She shrugged. "If that's OK, I s'pose."

"Cool. Yeah, she is," I called to mom. "Then perhaps on ya way 'ome ya could stop by Clue's place?" she nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. 'E might get all miffed at us if 'e thinks we don't cares." She grinned as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, _that's _the reason ya checkin' on 'im." She shrugged. "Aw, ya know me."

"Yeah, I do," I said. "We love ya anyways."

She pretended to be hurt. "'Anyways'? I thought ya loved me 'cos I'm me!" she wiped away a fake tear.

"Don't listen to her, Blue," said Sam, smiling. "She can be a heartless snake sometimes." Blue grinned back at him. "Oh, trust me: I know."

"Hey!" I protested. They both gave me sweet, "innocent" smiles. "Just kiddin', hon."

"" "" "" "" ""

By the time the meal was almost over it was dark — and still raining. "It's too late for ya ta go home alone, Lily," fretted mom, glancing out the window. "No-one should be out at this time a night."

"S'OK, mom, I'll take her back," said Sam. "There's something I want to do anyways."

"I'll come with ya," I volunteered quickly. Sam gave me an exasperated glance, but before he said anything, Lily stepped in. "That's cool, we can both check in at Al's on the way."

I gave her a grateful look, wondering what Sam was up to that he didn't want me around.

"Well, go soon," said mom. "Before it's too late ta be both wanderin' about an' visitin' people."

"We wouldn't be "wanderin' about"," said Sam. "We know our way around."

"Still, it's not safe ta be out on the streets this sorta time," said mom. Sam shrugged, but as he bent back down to his meal I heard him mutter "Like I ain't been out after dark before."

"Well, I'm finished," he announced in a bit. "Ya gals ready ta go?"

"Sure," said Lils, and I jumped up. "C'mon, then," he said, stomping out into the hall. "Grab your coats and hats, ladies,"

"Be quick," called mom. "And be _careful_."

"Yeah," replied Sam with only the slightest hints of impatience. Lils and I shrugged on our coats and caps and followed him out into the rain. "It hasn't let up since last night," muttered Sam. "Farmers might like it, but city folk sure don't." He set off such a pace that Lils and I were jogging to keep up. "Why are ya goin' so fast, Sam?" I asked. "I know mom said to be quick, but…" Sam just shrugged and kept going, head bowed against the rain. Lils and I exchanged a glance and continued after him.

"Here ya go," he said finally, when we were outside Al's place. I stepped up and knocked on the door. There were sounds of someone scrambling to open it, and his mother stuck her head out. Her hopeful expression clouded with disappointment when she saw who it was. "Al's not here, then?" I asked dejectedly. "No," she said, sounding panicky. "He's not with you, then?"

"No," I said slowly, starting to worry. "We ain't seen 'im all day, Mrs. Edwards."

"He shoulda been back _hours_ ago!" wailed Mrs. Edwards. "Well…" I began, but Sam interrupted me. "If we see him on our way, we'll send him home, Mrs. Edwards. In the meantime, maybe you want to call the coppers." Mrs. Edwards wrung her hands. "Yes, awlright, I'll do that." Her mind seemed to be already on other things. "Thanks, Sam…" she closed the door on us and we went on our way.

We were almost at Blue's place when we saw him, shuffling along the middle of the road.

"Al!" I called out, at the same time Lils sad "Clue!" and Sam said "Hey, Albert!"

Lils and I ran up to him. "Al?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm. He glanced up at me and blinked. "Oh, hi." I blinked. "Are ya OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Lils rolled her eyes. "Ya walkin' in the middle of the road, in the rain, at like, three hours after dark. Ya mom's frantic, Clue."

"Mom?" he asked vaguely. "Yeah, ya mom," said Lils slowly and loudly. "Panickin'. Waitin' for ya ta come home."

"Home. Right." Said Al, still vague. I blinked, glancing at Lils and Sam, but in the rain and darkness I couldn't see their faces. "Ya'd better go an' let 'er know you're fine, Clue," I said to Al. "I — I'll see ya tomorrow…"

"Yeah… see yas…" he pulled away from me and moseyed slowly back down the road. We stared after him until he rounded the corner, then Sam finally spoke, glaring at Blue.

"Can't you take _anything_ seriously? Can't you see he's not well?" he demanded. Lils rounded on him, her earlier exasperated flippancy gone. "What d'ya think I am, an idiot? But obviously Clue don't know that, does 'e?" she started to walk away, throwing her next words over her shoulder. "We needa find out what's wrong with 'im before we do anythin', and we ain't gonna find it out by givin' 'im pneumonia or hypothermia or whatever." I glanced at Sam, unable to guess his reaction. He wasn't usually this cold or grumpy. But he just shrugged, muttered "C'mon," and hurried after her. I paused for a moment, looking after the two shadowy figures of my friend and brother, then at the corner where Al had disappeared. Then I shrugged to no-one and splashed over to Lily.

**Clue: ……?**

**Lexi and Lily: Shh!**

**Since: let's talk about something else. **

**Lily: yeah, let's talk about…**

**Syenya: Yellow popcorn!**

**Everyone else: ………**

**Syenya: it just came to mind.**

**Everyone else: ………**

**Lily: How about you just go and write the next chapter?**

**Syenya: okay, okay…**


End file.
